Chapter 59
'''Demon --> Lover!? (Tsundere) '''is the 59th chapter of the Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga. Summary Misaki reveals about her relationship to Sakura and Shizuko, begging them to keep it a secret. However, she is surprised as they tell her that they already noticed, stating that they are her friends. Shizuko tells them that there is already rumor going round the school, much to Misaki’s horror. Misaki explains the reason why she wants to keep it a secret, as she does not wants to set a bad example for the other students. After she leaves, Sakura asks if it is that abnormal for a High School student to have love affections, to which Shizuko replies that the guys are afraid of Misaki as the “demon”, and therefore, she does not wants to show them her soft side. In class, Misaki again acts strictly with the boys as they try to protest about the destinations for the field trip, demanding for better places. She sits down with the girls where they talk about boyfriends and love life. On the other hand, the boys ask Maria about her group for the trip. Though she desires to go with Misaki, she has no choice but to go with Class 2-2, as she was the prize for the winning team for the basketball tournament. She happily agrees to go because of Takumi, stating that he can be reliable at times, however, Takumi shows no interest. Back in Misaki’s class, Hinata asks Misaki about her destination for the field trip, and The Moron Trio also attempt to hear it, but they start trembling as Misaki glares at them. Outside the classroom, Takumi hears some guys saying that this is going to be the last field trip for everyone. Takumi goes to Misaki’s classroom, and much to everyone’s shock, says that he just came to see her. When Misaki asks him about it, he says that he isn’t the one who wants to keep their relationship a secret, and he came to see her because he wanted to. Takumi comes to Misaki’s classroom a lot of times, but she drags him away whenever he does so. Hinata, who is not able to control himself anymore, drags Takumi away with him for dinner. Everyone starts talking about Takumi and Misaki, wondering if they are getting along especially well. In the student council room, Misaki is lecturing everyone to finish the guide-book for the trip, with Sōtarō helping her. She tells Shōichirō to go home first, because he is feeling dizzy. One by one everyone goes back, and Misaki and Takumi are the only ones left. Takumi starts teasing Misaki about their relationship, much to her embarrassment, and when she tries to protest, Takumi says that he does that only because he really loves her. He teases her further, and goes to the window, intending to say it out loud that he and Misaki are going out. Misaki stops him and pushes him to the ground. She covers his mouth with her hand, which Takumi licks. He then pulls her towards her to kiss, and when Misaki protests, he tells her that if this is not allowed, she can push him away. Misaki has no such intentions. The two of them kiss, and Takumi comments that at times like these, she is really honest. Navigation Category:Manga Chapters